TORN
by millayui
Summary: It was summer the first time I met her, she's like an angel came down from heaven, the way she smiled and laughed it's like eternity to my heart, I asked myself why I felt this way? anyway I shrugged it off, I'm too old for that.
1. Author's Note

Konnichiwa minna san! This is my first time as millayui. I am looking forward to your reviews and comment, so that; I can improve my writing skills! I'm writing a story for my favorite anime couples such as Tomoyo and Eriol, Touya and Nakuro, Yukito and Nakuru, Sonomi and Fujitaka and etc. from CCS; Yui and Nakago/Yui and Tomo/ Yui and Tamahome/Yui and Suboshi/ Yui and Tomo/ Hotohori and Yui and other possible pairings to Yui Hongo of Fushigi Yuugi; Kurama and Botan of Yuyu Hakusho; Hinat and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata of Naruto and other pairings; Cagalli and Athrun, Kira and Cagalli of Gundam Seed Destiny and etc.; Umi and Clef, Umi and Eagle, Umi and Lantis, and Umi and Ascot of Magic Knight Rayearth and Megumi and Sanosuke of Samurai X.

So as a starting point I will begin with Tomoyo and Eriol of Card Captor Sakura with the story title of TORN.

Disclaimer: Characters in this story are not mine... It was owned by CLAMP.


	2. Chapter 1: Reminisce

It was a peaceful day at Seijou High where you can see the care and love sent from each other's heart while singing the alma mater song. Hearing their greetings of "Congratulations" to their friends, love one's and to their favorite teachers making me cry like we cannot see each other again.

Tomoyo! I glanced to where the voice came from and saw my beautiful cousin that I admired most especially during the adventure days we shared together with Li-kun, Meilin and Eriol. Hai! Sakura, she smiled while catching her breath. There you are! It took me a minute to find you, why are you here? After we sang the song, you've been gone. What are you doing here? I laugh with her and I can see that she was confused. Ne, Sakura, I'm just relishing this place. This place witnessed on how we grew up, how we surpassed each trial and made us stronger, where our bond of friendship to others developed and the place of my beautiful cousin's-first kiss. She blushed to my last remark and I smirked. Tomoyo-chan you make me cry. She hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

"Savoring the moment", Li-Kun said as he popped his head to the wall behind us. Syaoran! Sakura shout. Hi Sakura, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura and I nod as he greeted us. What are you doing here? Yamazaki and the girls looking for both of you… Half annoyed. "Yeah, we are looking for you almost an hour". "Meilin!" said Sakura. "Konnichiwa Meilin-San". I bowed my head as I recognized her presence. "You know this is the last day we will be completed; some will go to different universities and me I'm going back to Hong Kong to continue my studies. So have fun and relish the moment for the remaining time with our precious friends." She looked behind her and we saw our friends waving towards us. "Hoee." said Sakura and Li-kun gave a warm smile. "Ano… Meilin-san you forgot someone." She frowned and I continue. "You said before that we are complete but we're missing someone? Because Hiirigizawa-kun is not with us..." She blinked and Sakura yelled. HOEE! Eriol-kun, I almost forgot! I wonder what he is doing right now. She looked towards us. "Maybe he is doing what we are doing right now… Attending their graduation, bid his goodbyes with his friends out there in England" Meilin answered and I wonder how he is. "I think he is planning something bad against me" Li-kun mumbled. HOEEE! Yelled Sakura and we glared to Li-kun. "Hey! I'm just wondering! You asked me what I think and I answered it for your own benefits, I'm playing a good role here" Li-kun defended. "Yeah, right" We yelled at him as a matter of fact tone voice. "Ahhh, let's go back to them and take some pictures" Li-kun said and he ran fast escaping our wrath for being too judgmental against Hiirigizawa-san and we ran after him. "Alright say cheese" Touya-kun said as he took some picture of our gang. After that we laughed together as Touya-kun, Sakura and Li-kun teasing each other even my mom and uncle Fujitaka-san.

_AFTER 10 YEARS_

"I remember all that, you really look funny that time Sakura" as I touched the side of one of our photos taken by Touya-kun during our graduation and I smiled. "Ne, Tomoyo… do you think… it is time for you to have a partner in life?" I blinked to the sudden question of my adorable cousin. "It's not what you think that I pushing to get married soon but to have a boyfriend" she continue in what she want to say. "We reached this age already". I was speechless for seconds on that comment."Ano... Sakura-chan, we're just twenty-five years old" I said bluntly. "That's the point Moyo! You are already twenty-five years old and you still don't have a special some-." I cut her-off. "PERSISTENT are we? My dear cousin" I said it with a cold tone of my voice and I glared at her even though a lot of my peers knowing my calm façade but this was my first time to glare and be irritated with my beautiful cousin for being persistent to have me enter such relationship. "Ughhh… I'm just… concerned for you" she held my hand and smiling at me nervously. "You know… I can tell that you should think about it… not all the time that I can be with you … sooner or later I'll get married and I don't want you to be left behind… I just want you to be happy for the rest of your life because I do love you and you are precious to me Tomoyo… I-I-I just want you to have the best for you" she sighed after saying her speech of love to me and I was touched for thinking so much of my well-being and I sighed. "Sakura… Arigato but you don't have to think about it anymore… I can handle myself… maybe this is not the right time to be rescued by the prince charming of mine" I jokingly said and she smiled at me. "Maybe he is travelling tight now and buying some gifts for me" we giggled but suddenly a ring disturbed our moment. "Excuse me Tomoyo" I nodded knowing that her boyfriend is on the phone and I followed her as she stood up from her seat and have her private conversation with Li-kun. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, he will come and I can feel it… it will take place sooner" I thought and she returned to her seat and we continue chatting. "So what's the call is all about Sakura?" she gave me a wide smile. "Eriol! Eriol-kun is back" she excitedly said and my… my heart beat faster as I heard his name. "Hiirigisawa-san"

_To be continued…_

Author's note:

Minna-san, what do you think… I really appreciate your comments and review… I'm just giving a highlight on Sakura and Tomoyo in this chapter you can see how BFF work together.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2: Return

"Every time I placed my feet in Tomoeda, it felt like I belong here somewhat. Return what a simple word yet holds complex meaning" the good looking man said. "Ne Spinel?" the feline creature looked at him with full of curiosity and the boy smiled. Ding-Dong " Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tomoeda Airport. Local time is 9:00 in the morning. And the temperature is 24°C." the lady beside the good looking man excitedly scrutinized her view outside the cabin window. "You'll never change Nakuru, you still act as a child" the good looking man said and the lady pouted.

_00OOooOO00_

"Kaiju! Tomoyo-chan is here!" the handsome man before me yelled and we smiled to each other."Hai! Hai! I'm coming down!" once she got down she smiled at me and glared at the man beside me. "And how many times, I will tell you that I-AM-NOT-A-KAIJU?! I'm 25 already ONII-CHAN!" and I giggled in witnessing such a brother-sister scene. "You two will never change?! Ne, Sakura-Touya-kun" I said it sweetly and suddenly they both blushed with my bluntly comment and I can stop…laguhing. "TOMOYO!" they both yelled. "Gome-ne, I can't help it." I composed myself again after giving me such glares and I coughed. "Ne, Sakura let's go? Li-kun and Meilin-san is waiting for us at cosmo café… you know he hates waiting." I smirked and she grabbed my hand as fast as she could. " Tomoyo! Hayaku!" and we leave the stunned Touya at their home.

00OOooOO00

(SYAORAN's POV)

"Meilin, will you stop it?" irritated from his cousins mannerism twirling her hand to her hair while sighing for twenty times. "Hmmm… gome-ne Syao-kun… Why they took so long? We're here for almost a year" I sighed. "I don't know and quit sighing! I can't breathe" I said bluntly and she glared at me and ready herself for a fight against me until we heard Sakura's voice. "Gome-ne Syao-kun, Meilin… we arrived late because of my baka! Brother!" she said while bowing to the both of us and I sighed. "No problem, Sakura" I heard Meilin telling something but ignoring her will be the best option. "Don't mind her Sakura… Let's go?! Don't let them wait for another hour?" I smirked for my cousins stupidity and they all agreed to my last statement

OoooooOOO

(ERIOL's POV)

"Ahhhh! Japan! We're back!" Nakuru said excitedly, no wonder she felt like that for all we know that she will see once again her ultimate crush Touya Kinomoto and her ultimate rival Yukito Tsukishiro or better say it Yue. "Nakuru, what do you think? They should be here already? I asked her. "I dunno… Eriol-sama… maybe they preparing a surprise for us? Ne suppi-chan?" she looked toward the feline plushy toy but he ignored her doing his best to act as a plushy toy as he can be but unfortunately to him no one can ignore the super active guardian Nakuru. "Why don't you answer me? Ne, Suppi, Suppi!" she said while giving him a bear hug that the poor feline can breathe anymore and I sweat dropped. "Hai! Hai! Yamete kudasai! He can't breathe." She stopped thank goodness! Poor Spinel Sun. "Gome-ne, Suppi" the feline glared at her and I heard my phone ring. "Moshi-moshi?" I answered waiting for the response on the next line and I clearly heard the animated voice of Sakura. "Hai, Eriol-kun, we arrived already meet us here near Gate 1" she said and we go to the said gate and we spotted them smiling, waving like an innocent child except for my favorite descendant. "Eriol-kun!" she ran toward me gave me a bear hug and I return her hug. "Sakura, you grown to a fine cheerful lady" she smiled at me shyly to my comment and my cute descendant stepped forward as he released my hand to her girlfriend's shoulders. "Hiirigizawa" He stretched his hand and I accepted it until I figured out what he was doing with my hand, I gripped harder to his too and smiled. "Hiirigizawa-san, welcome back" I turned to my cute descendant cousin and I nodded to her. "Ano… Hiirigizawa-san… welcome back" I heard a sweet voice beside me as I turned to her… I saw an indescribable beauty, one of my friends, my partner in crime, how can I forget her… Tomoyo Daidouji. I composed myself back as they gave me a quizzical look and coughed. "Arigatou, Daidouji-san" she smiled at me. I couldn't tell why I'm feeling this way and I am no longer a teen-age boy! Now erase that! What the heck am I thinking! My age is beyond my physical appearance until my hyper guardian interfered to give her a bear hug, not just a hug… speaking of Nakuru it was different. "Tomoyo-chan! Konnichiwa! You've grown with such beauty! KAWAIIII!" I saw how Daidouji-San struggled as she was hugged by Nakuru, poor little young one. "Oii, hyper childish guardian stop struggling Tomoyo!" my cute descendant thwart my unstoppable guardian when she missed someone, I wonder how she will react when he see them both and I sighed. "It's good to be back" So I thought and smiled at them. "Oi, Hiirigizawa, stop her already" Syaoran asked and Sakura and Meilin-san sweat dropped and so do I. "Hai! Hai! Nakuru, yamete kudasai" finally she released her and I asked her. "Daijoubu desu ka? Daidouji-san?" I never noticed my hand automatically touched her neck as I looked for some bruises if ever and when I looked-up at her and drawn so much with her lovely amethyst eyes, feeling her breath tickling my face with such kissable pinkish lips and the time almost stopped. "Hiirigizawa-san I'm okay demo I'm a little bit exhausted." I return to the reality and for sure I am so stupid spacing out in front of her. "Gome-ne" I said apologetically. "See, teach your guardian to act as a fine lady, Hiirigizawa!" I sighed. "Alright, alright! Maybe you are tired too Eriol-kun and Nakuru-Chan" Syoaran reacted. "Seriously, Sakura this lady is tired, I doubt it!" he snapped. "Why you little thing!" Nakuru preparing to dive on him until Sakura dragged his grumpy boyfriend to Daidouji's famous Limousin. "Stop, arguing with them… you still acted like a child too my dear Syao-Kun" No one can beat his stubbornness except his cherry blossom Sakura. "It's good to be back, Hiirigizawa-san?" she asked sweetly and Meilin-san gave a knowing look followed by Nakuru-Chan while hugging Spinnel… "Yeah it's good to be back"

_**To be continued. **_

Author's Note:

"Minna! what do you think? A little boring? hmmm...just wait and see for the next chapter... I have my ALAS in the end!"

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_


	4. Chapter 3: Remarkable Morning

Eriol's POV

Its been a week that we have been arrived here in Tomoeda. Every corner of this mansion still the same even the mysterious atmosphere of it was still the same... surely times fly fast…"Eriol-sama, what are you thinking?" I looked down to my clever guardian. "You too Spinnel still the same, you are really clever" I said and he was confused. "Nah, spinnel I'm just thinking how everything look the same. After we helped Sakura-chan in changing the Clow cards into Sakura cards… everything still the same… the only change was me… I am no longer the shadow of the greatest mage Clow Reed… I am what I am… Eriol Hiirigizawa" and I smiled to him. "Still the same Eriol-sama?" I looked at him quizzically. "I mean… how about Daidouji-san she look still the same?" the little feline smirked and I was shocked to that… very clever. "hmmm, I think she's change a bit… she looks more a lady now although she's acting a cute fine lady before but now she is a lady! A real one!" what the? he's doing something… I let myself fall to my guardian tactics. "ehem! Are you playing something here? Spinnel? I looked at him seriously and I can see it with my four eyes the mischievous smile of my clever guardian. "B-I-N-G-O! Eriol-sama, do you think you can hide from me? from your C-L-E-V-E-R guardian?" I sighed and I know where it was going and he even partnering me with Daidouji-san. "We have known you for a long time." He gave me a sad smile and hoping that I will listen to whatever plan he has. "After you broke-up with Mizuki-san, everything had changed." I shut my mouth and continue to listen even though I'm not in the mood to hear her name again. "You're playful smile… gone… you're not the same as you are Eriol-sama… we're just concerned about you… Master." He bowed his head and feel sorry for bursting out. "Ne, spinnel… arigato… but you can't decide to whom I will choose my path with… It should be mutual." I said and petted him. "And if you are aiming for Daidouji-san she should have feelings for me too" he listened and I smiled. "love is a complicated thing… it's not easy." He still looked sad… I sighed and decided. "Don't worry anymore I can find one if I want but I rather choose to let fate decide and if it comes I assure you that I'll never give up on it. I smiled and he pushed his head to my cheek and we stayed liked that. "Daidouji-san… what she's doing right now." So I thought.

0ooo0oooo0

Normal POV

"Ne, Sakura-chan where are we going?!" Meilin said while Sakura's thinking. "Actually... I have no idea!" she abruptly said. "NANI!" both Tomoyo and Meilin exclaimed. "Are you sure Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her quizzically. "Yup, I just felt that I need to go somewhere and I invited you both" veins popped up with Meilin's head and Tomoyo sweat dropped. "And you woke us up early for nothing?!" Meilin's shouted at Sakura. "Meilin, don't shout I'm not deaf!" Sakura's respond at her mad friend. " and whose fault is that?!" Meilin shouted back and Tomoyo look at Sakura to Meilin while exchanging their conversation. "ENOUGH!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura and Meilin looked at her surprised with her outburst. "Ano... I.. mean...Don't stay there and argue like a child... let's go somewhere so this get together will not be wasted for nothing... you know... what I mean..." she said it calmly although she almost have the peak of her temper. "Ne, Meilin... I think Tomoyo is right! Why don't we go for shopping! she excitedly suggested. "Are you dumb?! Sakura! it just 8:00 in the morning... Mall is not yet open this time...?! she said. "yeah right! How about..." Sakura stopped mid sentence. "I know! Let's go to Hirigizawa's Mansion to pay him some visit. I doubt he'll rejected us... after all we're his friend, ne?!" She smile at her sudden suggestion and the trio's agree and go to the certain mansion of Hirigizawa.

OooooOOOoooo

Nakuru humming while roaming around their kitchen and doing some pastries for her own enjoyment then suddenly the door bell rang. ave aHmm... who would that be? I don't recall to have a visitor this early? ah... Ok! nevermind" the door bell rang again several times. "Ughhh! Please stop! Patience is a virtue!" She said irritably at their sudden visitor or visitors. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Nakuru-san" They greeted in unison and the irritated host look at them with amusement. "Hontou!" Nakuru can't believe that their unexpected visitors will be very familiar with her and out of being shocked she greeted them in return excitedly. "Oh! what brought you here ladies?" she said. "Actually, we just want to visit you and Eriol" Sakura said. "Oh... Eriol-sama... interesting" she looked at them sheepishly especially to the Daidouji heiress. "Would you mind.. to let us in... first before we chit-chat'' Meilin said. "Gomen... How rude of me... co-" Naruku stopped mid sentence by the masculine voice behind him."Nakuru, who are you talking to?" Eriol asked. "Three lovely ladies Eriol-sama". She respond excitedly. "Ladies? do I know them". he asked and for being curious he got behind Nakuru and surprised to see three beautiful ladies. "Ohayo Eriol" Sakura greeted. "Ohayo Hiirigizawa-san" Meilin and Tomoyo greeted. "What a pleasure to have you ladies... please come in." He smiled and looked at them amusingly.

OOOoooooooOOOO

**A/N: **That's it for now... I hope you like it... sorry for not updating this fic sooner... It's hard to be pregnant :-0. Anyway to those who posted a reviewed this... thank you for being my inspiration to continue this... Arigato, I will continue this until the end.


End file.
